Guilty Pleasures
by fanofthisfiction
Summary: How far will Sakura go to get what she wants?


Disclaimer: Naruto and its characters belong to Masashi Kishmoto

* * *

A great big thank you to **Wingedmercury** and **Sakura's Unicorn** for their Beta expertise. Their suggestions and encouragement helped sway me to publish this Valentine's Day story. I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Confident he can remain undetected in the shadows, Sasuke slowly inches his way to the edge of the window. Though on the surface nothing is amiss, he can sense something's off, and Sasuke's heightened awareness is rarely wrong. Sharingan ablaze, he glances through the window and slides back against the side of the house. His heart begins to pound as the small details he notes begin to corroborate his greatest fears. _She's not in the kitchen, nor the living room._

Soundlessly, he creeps around to the back room. He notes a precious bundle of joy, with a shock of black hair, lays carefully swaddled in her favorite blanket. Her tiny body sleeps peacefully, nestled in her crib, completely content. _Nope, not there either._

His eyes narrow as he glances at the clock. Nine o'clock. Hmmm. He knows he isn't expected back until ten, earliest.

Probing for chakra, he locates a breach in the series traps he set earlier and senses a chakra signature. _No! This can't be!_ With reckless abandon he pushes up the slightly opened window and charges down the hall. Racing straight for the master bedroom, he comes to a screeching halt at the doorway to his closet, the very one she was forbidden to step foot in.

Sakura pales, and her sharp intake of breath can't hide the fear at being caught. His imposing figure frowns down, and she stiffens, dropping the box in her hand onto the floor.

The two look from each other, down to the precious treats now littering his closet floor. He narrows his eyes. Tensing, she knows she's caught.

"Sakura," he says with a warning in his voice, "what are you doing in here?"

"Ahehehe. Sasuke-kun! You're back early!" she chirps, flashing a doe-eyed look at him.

"Answer my question," he insists, tipping her chin up to him so he can look into her eyes.

She quickly casts her gaze downward and steps away. "Um. Nothing?"

The innocent card is clearly a bust, having been caught red-handed.

"Nothing?" he questions, noting an array of pilfered drawers and their strewn contents scattered about. "I see."

With lightning speed, he swoops down to collect the treasured cookies scattered on the floor, packs them back into the box, and seals its lid tightly. Lips teasing her with a smirk, he takes said box, and carefully tucks it under his cloak.

Her eyes widen.

"Waaait!" she complains, but Sasuke only quirks an eyebrow. "I mean. Where are you taking those?" she asks curiously.

"What?"

"Those," she points at the bump beneath his cloak.

"Sakura," he warns. "You made me promise to keep them from you," he reminds. "Remember?"

She frowns. "Well, that was a couple of days ago," she grumbles, as if that explains everything. "I changed my mind. You can give them to me now."

"Sorry, wife," he says smugly. "I fell for that trick yesterday and paid dearly for it." He gingerly rubs his ribs. The bruises are proof. He was a sucker for her charms the day before, and she paid him back in spades for not keeping his promise. He'd be a fool if he did that again when he gave his word he wouldn't.

Her fists tighten and he takes a few steps back. He's got to be careful, because when Sakura sets her mind to something she can be _very_ dangerous.

"Please, Sasuke-kun?" she asks sweetly.

Her plea makes him pause, and she sees her chance. Quickly, she lunges at him but misses. Her anger flares as she catches thin air, and he re-materializes near the other wall.

She turns around, glaring back. "That's not nice to use Amenotejikara," she says through gritted teeth.

"A promise is a promise," he retorts.

"All I'm asking for is one little taste," she bargains. "That's all. You wouldn't be that miserly, now would you, Sasuke-kun?" she asks innocently.

 _Miserly? Now that's just low._ Sakura knows he would give her the world if he could.

He pauses and contemplates, and she can't help but brighten. Hope sparkles in her eyes as it looks like he's giving in.

The sound of a box top being lifted is heard and she perks at its sound.

"Is that...?"

"It is," he confirms.

Her eyes gleam with victory and she eagerly sidles up to him. "Oh generous husband...," Sakura begins, anxiously awaiting his next move. A tear of the cellophane is heard and she inhales deeply. The smell of deliciousness that has been released from the wrapper makes her mouth water, and she's like a kid at the candy store, wild with excitement.

He brings her in for a hug and presses her snugly against him, holding one of the cookies between his fingers and ensuring the rest are out of her reach.

"I see you nursed Sarada to bed early," he says, changing the subject. "Any reason for that?"

She's distracted by the sound of the cellophane crinkling, of something sinfully sweet, being unwrapped.

"Ah, no. No reason," she says absently, saliva already aching for the taste of the delectable morsel in her mouth.

It's his turn to watch their daughter tonight and it seems she found the hidden treasures he carefully secured behind a complex series of traps and genjutsu. How convenient she put their daughter down so she would wake up around the time he was due back. He smirks. It couldn't be to indulge in some of the delicious treats she asked him to hide from her, now would it?

"Just one small taste?" he verifies. "Right?"

"Yes."

"Well then, close your eyes," he commands.

Obediently she does as he asks. She shivers with excitement, and the sumptuous scent of the delicious chocolate dipped cookie nearly makes her faint as he brushes the treat past her nose and toward her lips. She opens her mouth, inhaling, and anticipating it's sweet reception.

"Ready?"

She nods. Nothing happens for a moment then light crunching sounds are heard and her eyelids fly open.

"Sasuke Uchiha! Did you just...?"

But, before she can finish, his mouth covers hers as he teases his tongue along the seam of her lips. Her rigid body, slackens and melts into his, as the sweet taste of chocolate overwhelms her palate. Before he knows it, she fervently returns the kiss with enthusiasm he's never seen before, and he doesn't even realize she's pushing him back. The next thing he knows she's pounced on top of him and he finds himself lying prone on the soft mounds of their bed covers.

Panting, his heart is hammering in his chest, and desire is running rampant. _This is insane!_ he thinks, but he can't bring himself to complain.

He had brought back two boxes of her favorite chocolate dipped shortbread cookies for Valentine's Day after wrapping up his last mission. The island they had visited on their honeymoon wasn't too far away and it seemed like a good idea. It turned out he was right. The personal thank you Sakura had given him in the privacy of their bedroom was more than worth the trip, but one empty box later, his heart constricted, when he found her moping over the calories consumed. Sakura was a beautiful woman, absolutely breathtaking in his eyes, but since the birth of their daughter, his precious wife had felt a little self conscious about the tiny baby bulge she felt she still carried. The thought was ludicrous in his mind. In his eyes, the soft, subtle curves resulting from their little miracle, were nothing but an extension of her perfection. Sasuke only lived to make her happy though, and reluctantly promised to ration off the last remaining box, so she wouldn't overindulge. She was delighted with his offer to help at first, until the chocolate cravings took over. From then on, it seemed she took every opportunity she could to try to sneak away and consume the entirety of the remaining treats.

"I want more!" She demands, drawing him back to the moment.

"Sorry," he says reluctantly. "You aren't allowed any more for today," he states, and she frowns. "But how about another kiss?" he teases.

Just then, Sarada wails, demanding as ever, just like her father.

"There's your answer," she retorts, seemingly satisfied, if he were to judge by her smirk.

He groans, but gets up, and takes the cookies with him. Much to her chagrin, he appears entertained by her pout and happy he's keeping his promise.

After a few moments, Sakura calms as she watches them together. Sasuke tends to Sarada, vying for her attention every moment she opens her eyes. Sarada doesn't quite seem to focus yet, but is soothed by her daddy's presence, and not a moment is lost when he's with her.

A few hours later, Sarada yawns and he returns his little Princess to Sakura's arms. "She's got you wrapped around her little finger," Sakura mentions, nursing her back to sleep before she puts her down for the night.

"Don't be jealous," Sasuke says. "You know you do as well."

Sakura looks thoughtful then requests, "Then, can I have a cookie?"

Sasuke suppresses his chuckle and only shakes his head. "Only one a day," he reminds.

"Aw, c'mon," Sakura complains but doesn't fight him as he sweeps her off her feet and carries her back to their bed.

A few hours of sleep is never enough, but Sasuke pulls himself out of the bed covers and throws on a robe to answer the call of his little Princess. Sakura's been relentless in her cookie quest, but at least he was able to quiet her to sleep with some distracting, albeit pleasurable activities. He's sure she's asked for a cookie every way possible but he's dodged her every last attempt and tucked away the gems where she can't get to them this time. It took awhile, but at long last, his wife is peacefully silent. _Asleep, she's like an angel_ , he thinks. Now if he can just get his daughter back to sleep, everyone can get some shut eye and rejuvenate before the next day commences.

Groggily, he assesses little Sarada and finds it's a wet diaper that wakes her. Gingerly, he tugs away the blanket Sarada is wrapped in so he can change her. Immediately, he stops and blinks, but the message is still there. A small smile tugs at the corners of his lips. It seems Sakura put a little onesie on Sarada with a special message just for him.

"Daddy's Little Cookie Monster. Cookie please?" it reads.

 _Shameless_ , he thinks to himself, as he shakes his head. He quickly finishes the job and rocks Sarada back to sleep. Carefully tucking her back in her crib, he rushes back to catch some z's before sunrise. There's no doubt this Uchiha had better rest up. There's no telling what might happen if he's not at the top of his game tomorrow.

* * *

Okay so Sakura is a little shameless here and Sasuke, well, he keeps his promise right? It was mentioned Sasuke got the short end of the stick in my story "First Kiss," so this lets you see he can be just as playful.

This story sprang from my own guilty pleasure with some very special cookies. Anyone care to gauge a guess which ones I am referring to? I'd like to stay away from them but...

Also, if you think you have a favorite cookie that can top this one, let me know. I'm always up to discovering new treats.

Review for a virtual cookie. I know it's not as good as the real thing, but this way you won't have to pay for the extra calories consumed and you can make this author very happy. Thanks for reading everyone, and Have a Happy Valentine's Day!


End file.
